The present invention relates generally to blueprint holders and more particularly to a portable tube holder for easily transporting and/or storing a number of rolled-up blueprints or other materials.
The most widely used methods of storing blueprints or other similar materials consists of either placing flattened blueprints in a suspension drawer in a vertical file having a number of such drawers, or the mere rolling up of the blueprints, fixing them in the rolled position, and stacking them in cubbyholes or any convenient vacant area. Means have been suggested for storing rolled-up blueprints in tubes which may be joined together with other sides. However, none of these suggested means can be used to easily store and transport a number of separated blueprints.
In addition, none of the known means for either storing and/or transporting blueprints seems to take into account the rough handling blueprints may be subjected to during transit or at a job site.
Examples of the known means for storing rolled-up blueprints are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,871,080; 2,872,265; 3,011,852; 3,071,283; and 3,567,298.
There therefore exists a need for a blueprint holder which may be used to store blueprints and which is strong and adaptable enough that it may be used to transport rolled-up blueprints in complete security, and to prevent the blueprints from being damaged during transit, or when stored and/or used at a construction or other job site.